


Stairway to Heaven

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel es un ángel que lleva toda su vida encerrado por culpa de su tutor, Zacarías. Todo lo que sabe del mundo  lo sabe gracias a la televisión, pero nunca ha vivido nada por él mismo. Un día Dean Winchester se cruza en su vida y todo cambia para siempre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz San Valentín a todas!!! Os deseo un día lleno de amor, sexorro y fotos adorables y achuchables de los nenes ^^ Este fic es una adaptación de una peli que vi el otro día en el cine con flexikuki, marion y apocrypha y que os recomiendo. También de paso os lo quiero dedicar a todas. Sí sí, a todas las que ahora mismo estáis leyendo o vais a leer. En especial a duendenocturno que hoy es su cumple… anda que nacer el 14 de febrero… ;)

 

 

 

 **Título:** [stairway to heaven](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHFxncb1gRY)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki me ha beteado la mitad pero no he podido terminarlo por falta de tiempo. Cualquier error de cualquier tipo es mío. Perdonad las faltas!

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel (adolescentes)

 **Personajes secundarios:** Zacarías. John Winchester. Sam Winchester.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Fandom:** SPN, AU

 **Adaptación:** de la película de Disney [“Enredados” ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwJ-F5EGOPs) Si no la habéis visto, os la recomiendo.

 **Resumen:** Castiel es un ángel que lleva toda su vida encerrado por culpa de su tutor, Zacarías. Todo lo que sabe del mundo  lo sabe gracias a la televisión, pero nunca ha vivido nada por él mismo. Un día Dean Winchester se cruza en su vida y todo cambia para siempre…

 

 

**“¿NO HAS SOÑADO NUNCA?”**

 

 

                _En el principio de los tiempos, Dios creó el cielo y la tierra. Dios es Dios; no hay otro. Dios creó el cielo. El cielo es un lugar especial. Dios creó espíritus especiales que llamamos ángeles para servirle. Dios creó a los ángeles para adorarle. Dios creó a los ángeles para hacer todo lo que les mandaba hacer. Él sólo es Dios. Él es el rey del universo. Los ángeles que Dios creó eran criaturas bellas. Tenían poderes especiales. Dios no creó a unos pocos ángeles. Dios creó a muchísimos ángeles. Dios creó a una multitud de ángeles para que le pudieran servir y adorar y hacer todo lo que les mandaba hacer. Y ellos lo hacían. En el cielo los ángeles sirvieron a Dios. Dios es todopoderoso. (La Biblia)_

 

                Hasta que Dios creó a Castiel. Él fue el último ángel creado al principio de los tiempos y por eso mismo tenía poderes que nadie más tenía. Ni siquiera Dios al crearle fue consciente de su verdadero poder. Pero Zacarías sí. Había esperado la creación de Castiel durante milenios. Él había sido uno de los primeros en ser creado y en servir a Dios. Durante todo ese tiempo aprendió astrología y a interesarse por los poderes de cada ángel nuevo que se unía  a la guarnición, por eso supo incluso antes de conocerle que Castiel sería distinto. La alineación de los planetas se lo había dicho. Ese ángel sería algo grande y eso no podía consentirlo. ¿Cómo podía el último ángel en ser creado al principio de los tiempos tener más poder que los que nacieron primero? Por eso, esa misma noche, cuando la energía pura de Castiel comenzaba a tener forma, Zacarías se acercó hasta Dios y le dijo que él protegería a Castiel para que nadie pudiera usarle ni llevarle por el mal camino y lo traería de vuelta al cielo cuando estuviera preparado y fuera fuerte física y mentalmente. Dios aceptó y Zacarías bajó a la tierra con esa bola de energía recién creada. Durante milenios pudo mantenerle así, hasta que un día pensó que lo mejor era buscarle un recipiente para que creciera y se olvidara completamente de lo que era.  Lo educó como mortal haciendo así más lento el desarrollo del ángel, porque detrás de tanto poder que Castiel poseía, había un pequeño problema; cuanto más tiempo tardara el ángel en usar sus poderes, más se irían debilitando hasta no poder usarlos en absoluto y todo ese poder iría a parar al ángel más cercano. Y ese tenía que ser Zacarías. Por eso ese cabrón con alas se había asegurado de que ningún otro ángel se hubiera acercado a Cas en esos diecisiete años y lo mantenía encerrado en una casa en medio del campo, en un lugar perdido de Texas.

                - Algún día  me darás las gracias, Castiel –Zacarías apagó la televisión y se quedó mirando al ángel que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa-. Tú mismo estás viendo en qué se ha convertido el mundo. No tienes más que ver las noticias para confirmar que el mundo se hunde.

                - También hay cosas buenas –la voz de Castiel salió apenas en un murmullo.

                - Las cosas buenas se las inventan los guionistas para que la gente no se suicide en masa. Fíjate  lo que acaba de pasar en Oregón; un muchacho de tu edad ha ido a clase con una pistola y antes de salir al descanso se ha liado a tiros con todo el mundo. Tenía tu edad, Cas. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado a ti?

                - No vivimos en Oregón.

                - ¡Vivimos en Texas, que es aún peor! Aquí la gente primero dispara y luego pregunta –Zacarías levantó una mano y la colocó sobre las manos que Cas tenía puestas la una sobre la otra-. Lo hago por ti, porque te quiero y porque no sé qué haría si te pasara algo.

                Finalmente Castiel asintió. Zacarías tenía razón; no había ni un solo día en que  no saliera alguna desgracia en el telediario. Siempre había gente inocente que moría por nada y él mientras tanto estaba a salvo en su casa, sin temer que un loco llegara por detrás y lo acuchillara en plena calle, o le atropellara un coche o lo tomaran rehén en una redada entre bandas rivales. No podía quejarse. Zacarías lo hacía por su bien.

 

***

 

 

 

                - ¡¡Te juro por mis santas pelotas, Dean Winchester, que o traes el Impala antes de las doce y sin un solo arañazo o te juro que te cortaré tus propias pelotas y te las haré tragar!! –John tenía medio cuerpo sacado por la ventana de la casa y le gritaba de tal manera que todo el vecindario estaba escuchándole-. ¡Y no dejes que tu hermano se vuelva solo a casa!

                Dean ni se molestó en contestar. Arrancó el coche y salió de allí a toda hostia. El pequeño Sammy que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto lo miró ojiplático.

                - ¿Papá acaba de decir “pelotas” dos veces delante de todo el vecindario?

                Dean sonrió. John Winchester no es que fuera el paradigma del protocolo entre vecinos, pero si es cierto que solía ser bastante cortés. Hasta que su hijo  mayor de dieciocho años le tocaba la moral. Entonces no había educación que valiera.

                - Calla, Sammy, no digas esas cosas –Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor para incorporarse a la carretera principal y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano-. Y no te rías. Ya sabes que papá cuando se cabrea no sabe lo que dice.

                - No, si no me río por eso, es porque te ha amenazado con comerte tus propias pelotas –rió el niño ahora más fuerte-. Si papá te hubiera visto desnudo no te amenazaría con algo tan ridículo.

                Dean alargó la mano para darle un coscorrón al niño por sus palabras, pero Sam se escabulló de su alcance apoyándose todo lo que pudo contra la puerta.

                Cuando llegaron al pequeño supermercado, Dean compró las cosas que le había apuntado su padre en una lista mientras que el pequeño Sammy dejaba los libros que había cogido prestados en la biblioteca y pillaba otros. John lo había mandado a comprar varias cosas y podía hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo, pero le estaba dando tiempo al enano y de paso estaba mangando algunas chocolatinas para más tarde.

                Las cosas  no iban bien entre John y Dean. Desde que Mary murió años atrás, la relación entre ellos dos era incierta. John lo achacaba a que su hijo mayor estaba en una edad algo complicada. Dean opinaba que su padre era un amargado. Y punto. Quizás los dos tuvieran razón, pero ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

                Al volver a casa, John les puso un plato de comida en la mesa que tenía muy mala pinta. Lo cierto es que eso no era lo peor, sino la desgana con que había tirado ese plato, y eso sumado a que ni siquiera miraba a la cara a su hijo mayor, provocó que el ambiente se volviera más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Dean se levantó de la mesa sin haber cogido siquiera la cuchara.

                - ¿A dónde vas? –John dejó de dar vueltas al engrudo que había en el plato y miró a su hijo-. Todavía no has comido.

                - Lo sé –Dean apenas se volvió para mirar a su padre-, pero no tengo hambre. Me lo comeré más tarde.

                Desde la cocina se oyó el portazo que el joven dio cuando se marchó. Sam y John se quedaron mirándose y ninguno dijo nada. En silencio siguieron comiendo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

                - Castiel, te he dicho que no. ¿Cuántas veces más tienes que repetirlo?

                Cas volvió a sentarse en el sofá donde siempre se sentaba y apretó el botón del mando para cambiar de  canales uno detrás de otro. Como cada noche.

                - Eso, enfádate –Zacarías se puso en medio de su trayectoria de visión y lo enfrentó-. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que el mundo se está convirtiendo en algo malvado y horrible? Es más seguro estar en casa.

                - ¡Pero somos ángeles! –Castiel se levantó-. Algo podremos hacer para ayudar a salv…

                Zacarías avanzó hacia él y le dio una bofetada que hizo que la cabeza de Castiel se girara hacia un lado.

                - ¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar en algo así! ¿Me oyes? ¡No podemos usar nuestros poderes o moriremos!

                Los ojos de Cas se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró. No entendía qué clase de vida era esa donde no podían hacer absolutamente nada.

                - Cas… -Zacarías dulcificó el tono de su voz-. Yo soy un ángel viejo y hace años que habría deseado haber pasado a los prados soleados del Señor, pero no –Zacarías agravó el tono y se acercó mucho al joven hasta casi chocar frente con frente-; Me he quedado aquí para salvarte y protegerte de todo mal. ¿Y así me lo pagas?

                Castiel se sintió culpable, bajó los hombros y apartó la mirada.

                - Lo siento. No lo haré más –arrastrando un poco los pies, caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

                Zacarías sonrió satisfecho. La última vez que Castiel se deprimió estuvo una semana encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir. Mejor para él, así no tenía que aguantarle. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la tele y la apagó de un chasquido. Ahora que sabía que Cas se quedaría ahí varios días, Zacarías pensó en hacerles una visita a sus amiguitas del Mouline Rouge en Francia. Como usaba pocos sus poderes, al hacer un esfuerzo tan grande para teletransportarse hasta Francia, luego le llevaba un par de días recuperarse para poder volver, pero como sabía que Castiel seguiría en el mismo sitio, no se preocupó en absoluto.

                - ¿Castiel? –Zacarías se acercó a la puerta del cerrada del dormitorio del ángel y no hizo ademán ni de llamar ni de entrar. Tan solo se limitó a hablar a través de ella-. Tengo unos asuntos de negocios que tratar y estaré fuera un par de días. ¿Vale?

                Cas no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza. Esa historia no era nueva. Cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse se abrazó más a la almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su vida así? ¿Es que jamás viviría algo digno de ser recordado?

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

                - ¡Te he dicho que me digas la verdad, Dean!

                - ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! Yo no robé eso en la tienda de ultramarinos.

                - ¡No me mientas! –los gritos de John se escuchaban por todo el barrio-. Tenías los bolsillos llenos de chocolatinas.

                - Solo he cogido eso papá. Jamás he robado nada importante –Dean bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo-. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que yo le he robado la cartera a la señora Kripke.

                John guardó silencio y Dean lo comprendió todo.

                - No me crees, ¿verdad? Piensas que yo lo robé.

                - Dean…

                - Genial –Dean caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y su padre lo siguió intentando cogerle del brazo. Dean se soltó de él volviéndose-. ¿Qué quieres, papá? ¿Qué encima me quede para ver cómo me acusas y desconfías de tu propio hijo?

                John tuvo el atino de no volver a tocarle y nada pudo hacer cuando vio a su hijo salir por la puerta de casa. Esa misma tarde la policía lo había llamado porque se había producido un robo y uno de los sospechosos era Dean. Él seguía negando su culpabilidad, pero lo cierto era que las chocolatinas que tenía en el bolsillo no hablaban a su favor precisamente.

 

                Dean arrancó el impala y puso rumbo a ninguna parte. Comenzaba a caer el sol y tuvo que ponerse las gafas de sol para poder conducir. Cuando se incorporó a la carretera estatal doscientos ocho, alargó el brazo y rebuscó en el salpicadero su más preciado tesoro; un single de stairway to heaven, de Led Zepellin. Decían que jamás se había hecho un sencillo de esa canción, pero era falso; había uno y lo tenía él ¡Y firmado nada menos! Para conseguirlo tuvo que ahorrar durante meses y hacer varias transacciones poco legales por ebay, pero lo consiguió.

                Abrió el cd y con cuidado lo sacó para escucharlo. Esa era otra de las cosas que jamás perdonaría a su padre; que le hubiera puesto al Impala un lector de cd y mp3. Le parecía tan grotesco como ponerle a la Mona Lisa una camiseta de Hannah Montana. Lo mismo.

                Cuando las primeras notas de la canción inundaron el coche, Dean se relajó. Esa canción era mágica, al menos para él y tras seguir escuchándola, su ánimo mejoraba. Menos hoy, que estaba tan enfadado y se sentía tan defraudado por su propio padre que posiblemente tuviera que poner la canción mil veces seguida. Le daba igual; jamás se cansaría de ella.

 

 

 

                El sonido de una sirena de policía lo alertó. Dean miró  a qué velocidad iba y lanzó una maldición.  No se había dado cuenta de que iba tan rápido. Ahora lo que le faltaba era otra multa y más gritos de su padre. Justo lo que necesitaba para que John dejara de creer en él para lo que le quedaba de vida.

                Posiblemente se estuviera equivocando, pero Dean no podía arriesgarse a que le pillaran y a que John tuviera que responder por él otra vez. Pisó el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo y el Impala dio un acelerón tomando una clara ventaja al coche de policía que no se esperaba semejante reacción. Dean adelantó varios coches de forma un tanto temeraria y salió por la primera salida que encontró. Según los carteles indicativos que veía pasar, se encontraba en San Ángelo, casi en el centro de Texas. Dean no conocía mucho la zona porque aquello todo era campo y más campo y la verdad, a él no le interesaba mucho. Esperaba que en su loca huida no atropellara a ningún amish.

                Buen conductor que era desde que fue lo suficientemente alto para llegar a los pedales y al volante al mismo tiempo, dejar al policía de lado no fue ninguna complicación para Dean Winchester. Aunque para ello le había costado perderse por varios caminos fangosos y reventarle una rueda al coche. Genial. Y no tenía ninguna de repuesto para llegar a casa. Se bajó e intentó ponerle un parche, pero el destrozo en la rueda había sido monumental y era cuestión de minutos de que se le desinflara del todo. Antes de que eso ocurriera tenía que llegar a la primera casa que encontrara para pedir ayuda porque para variar se había vuelto a dejar el móvil en casa.

                Antes de sentarse al volante, Dean divisó a lo lejos una casita. Estaba oculta entre varios árboles, pero la reconoció por la luz que salía de una de las ventanas. Sin perder tiempo se sentó al volante y condujo lo más despacio posible. Ojalá allí pudieran ayudarle.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

                Castiel oyó un ruido fuera y fue a mirar por la ventana. Vio un coche negro avanzar hacia la casa y se asustó. No solía ir nadie a visitarles, mucho menos en un coche tan raro. ¿Y si querían robarle? Sin hacer ruido se quedó mirando entre los visillos de la ventana. Cuando el coche se acercó y paró casi delante de la puerta, vio a un muchacho bajarse del automóvil. Castiel lo observó detenidamente. Nunca había visto a un chico de su edad tan de cerca. Zacarías le había dicho que todos eran malos y que no se podía confiar en ellos. Ese sujeto sin embargo no le pareció tan amenazante. Vale sí, conducía un coche negro y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero como los chulos de las películas, pero algo en esos ojos verde le indicaron a Castiel que ese sujeto no era tan malo como amparentaba.

                - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –la voz ruda de Dean resonó por todas partes.

                Castiel se quedó quieto y sin respirar detrás de la cortina. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Y lo que era peor; como Zacarías se enterara que había estado alguien ahí sin su permiso, lo mataría.

                - ¿Hola? –la voz de Dean volvió a sonar, esta vez algo más cercana.

                Castiel tragó saliva. Esa era la única oportunidad que iba a tener en toda su vida de mantener una conversación con alguien que no fuera con él mismo o con su tutor. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Dean estaba parado justo en frente y con el puño levantado en señal de que iba a llamar.

                - Hola –la voz algo grave de Castiel sonó apenas en un murmullo.

                Dean se le quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño.

                - Hola –respondió lamiéndose los labios como si se hubiera olvidado qué iba a preguntarle-. Verás, se me ha pinchado la rueda del coche y no tengo de repuesto. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

                Castiel miró por encima de su hombro y vio el coche de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de cómo cambiar una rueda… ¡pero si esa era la primera vez que veía un coche tan de cerca! No obstante decidió ayudarle.

                - No sé nada sobre coches –confesó-, pero detrás de casa tenemos un granero con un montón de cosas, quizás allí haya algo que te pueda servir.

                Dean se preguntó por qué ese muchacho hablaba con tanta calma y pronunciando tan correctamente cada palabra. Parecía un programa de esos de that’s English. Quizás fuera extranjero. O amish.

                - Ermmm bien, gracias. ¿Me guías?

                Castiel asintió. Cerró la puerta y caminó dando un rodeo por la casa esperando que Dean le siguiera. Y lo hizo. Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta grande de madera y encendió una luz para que se viera bien el interior. Allí había prácticamente de todo. Dean lo miró pensando por dónde empezar.

                La verdad es que tuvo suerte y a un lado de la ventana, apoyado sobre la pared, había una rueda que podría servirle provisionalmente al Impala.

                - ¡Genial! Esto es lo que busco –Dean cogió la rueda en peso y caminó de vuelta hacia su coche.

                Castiel fue detrás de él y se paró a apenas metro y medio cuando Dean sacó las herramientas del maletero y se agachó para cambiar la rueda.

                - Por cierto, me llamo Dean –le tendió la mano y sonrió cuando el otro dudó en aceptarla-. ¿Y tú?

                - Castiel, pero Zacarías me llama Cas.

                - Cas –Dean sonrió volviéndose de nuevo hacia el coche-. Es original.

                El ángel no supo qué contestarle. Se limitó a quedarse ahí detrás y observar cómo el otro cambiaba la rueda sin muchas complicaciones. Mientras lo hacía, a Dean se le cayó un cd del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Castiel se acercó con cuidado y lo recogió del suelo, no fuera que lo pisara y se rompiera.

                - Bueno, ya está –Dean se dio la vuelta y miró al ángel que se sacaba las manos del bolsillo en ese momento-. ¿Cuánto te debo?

                - ¿Por qué?

                - Por la rueda. Son caras.

                - Da igual.

                Dean levantó una ceja extrañado. La gente no solía regalar nada.

                - ¿Seguro?

                Castiel asintió.

                - Sí.

                Dean se encogió de hombros sin insistir más.

                - Bueno, como veas. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti antes de que me vaya…

                Esas palabras eran las que siempre se decían como cortesía, pero que nadie las tomaba al pie de la letra. Al menos hasta ahora.

                - ¿Sabes ir a Disney World?

                A Dean Winchester le habían preguntado cosas raras en toda su vida, pero esa sin duda era la más extraña de todas.

                - ¿Cómo dices? –parpadeó intentando centrarse pensando que había oído mal.

                - Que si sabes ir a Disney World con el coche.

                Dean volvió a encogerse de hombros sin saber qué decir.

                - Nunca he ido, pero teniendo en cuenta que Florida no está tan lejos… supongo que sí.

                La cara de Castiel pareció iluminarse.

                - ¿Me llevarías? –dio un paso y medio hasta él invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal-. Te pagaré.

                Dean se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera porque posiblemente Castiel fuera un poco retrasado aunque físicamente no lo aparentara. Él tenía un primo, Chad, que a primera vista parecía normal, pero luego cuando llevabas un rato hablando con él, te dabas cuenta que al nacer tenía que haberle faltado el oxígeno o se había caído de la cuna de pequeñito. El caso es que Dean tuvo el buen tino de no reírse.

                - ¿Quieres ir a Disney World? Dile a tus padres que te lleven o algo.

                Castiel agachó la cabeza.

                - No tengo padres. Sólo un tutor que no deja que vaya a ninguna parte porque tiene miedo de que me ocurra algo malo –se sinceró-. Nunca he salido de aquí.

                La mirada de Dean se llenó de tristeza. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ese tío porque cuando Mary murió, John fue así durante algún tiempo. Con Sam era normal que lo fuera, porque apenas era un renacuajo que no sabía ni andar, pero él… No es que fuera  muy mayor, pero John se tiró más de seis años de su vida así, hasta que Dean cumplió los catorce años y se reveló. Desde entonces todo había ido mal entre ellos.

                - Mira tío lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. Ya tengo bastante con mis propios problemas.

                - Entonces no podré devolverte esto –Castiel sacó el cd del bolsillo y lo sostuvo con dos dedos delante de él.

                Los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos.

                - ¿De dónde lo has cogido?

                - Se te cayó del bolsillo trasero. Imagino que significará mucho para ti si al salir del coche te lo has llevado contigo.

                - Dámelo.

                - No.

                - Cas… -Dean usó el diminutivo de ese chico como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida-. Dámelo.

                - Llévame, Dean. Por favor. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Te pagaré, ya te lo he dicho. Tú  mismo has dicho que Florida no está lejos y una vez allí si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

                Dean miró el reloj. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y aunque el viaje no era excesivamente largo, los mil ochocientos kilómetros tenía seguro. Eso hacía un día y medio de viaje. Si salían ya, quizás su padre no echara demasiado de menos su marcha. Además se conocían demasiado bien y sabía que Dean no daría señales de vida hasta un par de días más tarde.

                - Está bien, acepto –Dean asintió con la cabeza-. Pero con una condición.

                Castiel sonreía feliz y le daba igual lo que fuera a pedirle.

                - Lo que sea.

                - No tocarás para nada la radio del coche. La música la elijo yo.

                Castiel asintió. Le daba igual la radio. Por él como si fueran en silencio todo el camino. Al fin iba a hacer su sueño realidad y eso lo compensaba todo.

                - Voy a por mis cosas, no tardo –Castiel desapareció dentro de la casa. En menos de un minuto salió llevando una mochila deportiva-. Para cerciorarme de que cumples tu promesa, te daré el dinero cuando hayamos llegado.

                Dean titubeó pero asintió finalmente.

                - Y el cd también me lo quedo –Castiel caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto y se sentó-. Por si acaso.

                Dean rectificó lo que había pensado antes; no, Castiel no era un tío retrasado, era raro a secas.

                - Menos mal que he traído más cds que me gustan –Dean se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha el motor.

                Castiel se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Y los cinturones de seguridad?

                - ¿Qué?

                - Los cinturones de seguridad –el ángel los repitió como si hubiera hablado en arameo-. La ley obliga a llevarlos.

                - La ley puede venirme a tocarme los cojones con las dos manos –Dean dio un volantazo y puso de nuevo a su nena a toda velocidad por ese carril de mierda. Mientras tanto metía la mano en el salpicadero y cogía otro cd al azar-. Oh, este te va a encantar. Escucha.

                Castiel estaba en pánico y dudaba de que fuera  a gustarle nada. Ahora comenzaba a entender a Zacarías… si todos los jóvenes del mundo eran igual de irresponsable que ese tío, estaba en un serio problema.

 

                Tuvo que pasar cuarenta y ocho minutos exactamente y varias de las mejores canciones de Van Halen puestas dos veces para que Castiel dejara de estar sentado en tensión sobre el asiento como si lo llevaran a degollarlo a un matadero. El cielo ya estaba casi oscuro del todo y se habían incorporado a la autopista del sur donde les llevaría casi todo recto a Miami. Castiel comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento.

                - ¿Te pasa algo?

                - Quizás debí haberle dejado una nota a Zacarías…

                - Por lo poco que me has contado de él, parece un peñazo. Llámale mañana por teléfono.

                Castiel se mordió el labio.

                - No creo que le vaya a gustar. Además, podría llegar donde estamos en un instante.

                Dean volvió la cabeza hacia él.

                - ¿Tiene alas o algo por el estilo?

                - Algo por el estilo –respondió enigmáticamente.

                Dean aprovechó para cambiar el cd. Sin quererlo sacó los grandes éxitos de Bonnie Tyler.

                - Esto debe de ser de mi padre… -iba a lanzar el cd de nuevo a la guantera cuando cambió de opinión y lo puso. Luego se volvió hacia Cas.

                - Es por cambiar de aires –se excusó.

                Castiel no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreírle y a seguir mirando por la ventanilla, ávido de ver cosas nuevas.

                - ¿Sabes? –varios kilómetros más adelante, Cas se volvió hacia él y lo miró. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Que le den a Zacarías! ¡Esto es genial!

                Dean sonrió. Se notaba que ese muchacho no había visto nada en su vida porque iban por una autopista medio desierta y poco iluminada y todo le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué sería de él cuando lo viera todo con luz?

                - Oh, Dean. ¿Qué es aquello que brilla?

                Dean miró hacia donde señalaba Castiel y esbozó una sonrisa.

                - Eso es uno de los mejores lugares del mundo –sentenció-. Si regateas bien te pueden hacer un completo por sólo setenta pavos, tío. ¡La puta gloria en la tierra!

                Castiel lo miró como si la ira del Señor fuera a caer sobre ellos.

                - ¿Son… meretrices?

                Dean estalló en carcajadas.

                - No chaval, es que son muy viciosas… ¡pues claro que son putas!

                El ángel comenzó a moverse nervioso en el asiento.

                - No debí haber salido de casa. Esto está mal.

                - Joder, ya empezamos. Mira tío; tómate tu medicación y duérmete.

                Castiel no le prestó atención porque de pronto se pegó a la ventanilla como si de un mosquito espachurrado se tratase.

                - ¿Y aquello? –preguntó casi sin parpadear.

                Dean no tuvo que mirar para saber de qué se trataba.

                - Es la finca de los Rose. Son Mexicanos y su casa es como una especie de negocio artesanal. Hacen velas, cuadros, alfombras y lo venden allí mismo. Tienen cosas preciosas.

                - ¿Sí? ¡Paremos, por favor!

                - Si vamos a estar parando cada cinco minutos…

                - Por favor, Dean.

                Dean desistió. ¿Cómo se le decía que no a alguien que lo miraba con esa expresión en la cara y con esos ojos tan brillantes y azules? Salió por la primera salida que encontró y tuvo que retroceder un par de kilómetros hasta llegar a casa de los Rose. Cuando aparcaron frente a la puerta, una mujer bajita y morena llegó hasta ellos. Dean se bajó del coche y la saludó.

                - Disculpe Señora, sé que es algo tarde, pero venimos de muy lejos y mi amigo quería ver su trabajo.

                - Nuestra casa siempre tiene las puertas abiertas –el tono de voz de esa mujer era cálido y acogedor-. Por favor, pasad. Mi marido está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en el patio de atrás.

                Ambos siguieron a la mujer hacia la parte de atrás donde unos focos enormes alumbraban a un hombre que parecía estar trabajando con barro un busto enorme.

                - Fernando, tenemos visitas.

                El hombre se volvió hacia ellos.

                - Mucho gusto.

                Castiel se acercó para ver mejor lo que hacía.

                - Está haciendo un busto de la Virgen de Guadalupe, ¿verdad?

                El hombre asintió complacido porque se diera cuenta aún sin estar terminado.

                - Pero creo que voy a tener que dejarlo hasta que venga a arreglarme el torno, porque se me ha descompensado.

                Dean se acerco interesado.

                - ¿Le podría echar un vistazo? De vez en cuando trabajo en el taller con mi padre y se me da bien arreglar máquinas.

                El hombre asintió complacido.

                - Estrella, lleva mientras a nuestro otro invitado a visitar la casa.

                La mujer asintió y llevó a Castiel a conocer todas las cosas que hacían. El ángel la siguió y juntos fueron a una gran sala donde exponían todo lo que los Rose hacían con sus propias manos. Allí había absolutamente de todo y la mayoría era de temática religiosa.

                - ¿Buscas algo en concreto? –Estrella permanecía junto a Castiel viendo cómo este pasaba la vista de un lado a otro.

                - No lo sé –respondió enigmático-. Cuando lo encuentre lo sabré.

                Ese momento no tardó en llegar porque de pronto los ojos de Cas se detuvieron sobre un objeto que estaba medio oculto por muchos otros. Tenía algo de polvo acumulado encima, lo que indicaba que llevaba ya un tiempo allí. Castiel alargó el brazo y cogió con cuidado un platillo de cerámica de debajo de los demás. Le quitó el polvo y lo sostuvo frente a sí. Tenía la mirada azul fija en él, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Miles de imágenes llegaban hasta él en forma de flashes. Duró apenas unos segundos. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer.

                - Quiero este plato.

                Estrella lo miró y sonrió a medias.

                - Este plato lleva años con nosotros. Está mal pintado y…

                - No importa –Castiel la detuvo y bajó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo. Era una difusión de los colores del atardecer y encima había un rayón negro con ramificaciones. Parecía pintado por un niño pequeño, pero Castiel sabía la verdad. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Estrella-. Este fue el primer plato que usted pintó después de que su hijo muriera de forma accidental hace más de veinte años.

                Ella se lo quedó mirando totalmente impresionada.

                - ¿Qué eres, Castiel? Tu aura no es normal.

                Él sonrió y guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego ignoró completamente la pregunta.

                - Este rayo negro puede ser la rama de un árbol o cualquier cosa, pero tú sabes que es el ala del ángel que vino a por tu hijo.

                Estrella comenzó a llorar emocionada. ¿Cómo podía aquel muchacho saber tanto?

                - ¿Cuánto cuesta el plato? –Castiel fue a meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero que traía, pero ella lo detuvo.

                - Te lo regalo.

                - Insisto en comprarlo, sino no puedo llevármelo.

                Ella asintió con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas.

                - Cinco dólares –murmuró.

                Castiel sacó un billete y se lo tendió. Ella lo aceptó. Luego le hizo una señal con la mano.

                - Espera ahí.

                Castiel asintió. Vio a la mujer desaparecer al fondo de la habitación para volver a aparecer segundos más tarde con algo en las manos. Cuando llegó hasta él, levantó los brazos y le pasó algo por el cuello. Era un rosario azul hecho de cuerda. Era original, bonito y sencillo.

                - Yo misma lo he hecho. Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos –Estrella había dejado de llorar y ahora le brillaban los ojos con fuerza-. Te dará suerte.

                - Gracias –Castiel lo ocultó bajo de la camiseta y juntos salieron de nuevo hacia el patio trasero.

                Dean ya había arreglado el torno y Fernando le enseñaba algunas cosas.

                - Dean, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos mucho camino por delante.

                Dean asintió. El hombre le agradeció su ayuda y ambos salieron para montarse de nuevo en el coche.

                -¿Estás bien? –Dean se volvió hacia él cuando notó que el chico se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el salpicadero.

                Castiel se volvió hacia él.

                - Tengo hambre –respondió simplemente.

                - Aquí cerca hay un bar de camioneros que está abierto las veinticuatro horas. No es gran cosa, pero no está nada mal la comida.

                El ángel asintió sin preguntarle cómo sabía él eso. Había aprendido que con Dean era mejor no hacer ciertas preguntas.

 

                Sentados en la barra comiendo una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y coca cola, Castiel se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en un sitio como ese. Lo había visto mil veces en las películas y para todo el mundo era algo normal, puede que incluso la gente normal no fuera a un sitio como ese, lleno de tíos enormes con camisa de cuadros y aliento dudoso. A Castiel sin embargo le encantó. Incluso entabló una breve conversación con un camionero que se había sentado a su lado en la barra. Cuando terminaron, Dean se levantó y bostezó alargando los brazos. Era bastante tarde y había sido un día muy largo lleno de emociones.

                - ¿Quieres que descansemos un par de horas? No es seguro que conduzcas estando tan cansado.

                - No te preocupes, Cas. Estoy bien. Vamos.

                Castiel negó con la cabeza.

                - Dean, no nos va a pasar nada porque durmamos un par de horas. Pago yo la habitación, ¿vale?

                Dean quería llegar cuanto antes porque ya empezaba a pasársele el cabreo, y posiblemente el de su padre estaría aumentando. Seguía sintiéndose dolido porque John no hubiera confiando en él, pero si era sincero, debía reconocer que últimamente se había comportado algo mal, pero aún así él no había robado nada más que un par de chocolatinas. Finalmente decidió dejarle un mensaje a su padre y aceptar la oferta de Castiel. Un par de horas de sueño le vendrían bien.

                Fue a mover el coche de donde lo había aparcado para dejarlo en un lugar algo más seguro y dejó a Castiel alquilando una habitación. Cuando volvió, lo encontró en la puerta esperándole. Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación del motel y Castiel abrió la puerta. Cuando encendieron la luz, una cama chiquitita, pero de matrimonio les dio la bienvenida con su sola presencia. Dean se volvió hacia Castiel con las cejas levantadas.

                - ¿Y eso?

                - No quedaban habitaciones de dos camas… Yo puedo dormir en una silla –añadió enseguida cuando vio el tic en la mejilla del otro.

                - ¡Qué coño vas a dormir en una silla! –Dean entró en la habitación quitándose la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la mesa-. Dormiremos cada uno en un lado rozando el borde.

                Castiel asintió. Vaya, se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Dejó él también su chaqueta sobre la de Dean y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando cerró la puerta abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara. Sabía desde el mismo momento en que salió de casa que cuando Zacarías lo encontrase lo despellejaría vivo, pero aún a sabiendas de que lo iba a castigar de por vida, esa aventura estaba mereciendo la pena. Haber conocido a Dean lo merecía todo la pena.

                Se secó la cara con la toalla y volvió a la habitación. Allí se encontró con Dean tumbado a un lado de la cama con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldar de madera y sin haber destapado la colcha.

                Castiel llegó hasta el lado que le había dejado libre y se sentó en el borde. Comenzó a desabrocharse las zapatillas de deporte y cuando hubo terminado se levantó de nuevo, echó la colcha de su parte hacia atrás y se metió dentro. Dean lo observó todo el rato. Luego, cuando ambos se quedaron quietos y sin hacer nada, el silencio se apoderó de ellos hasta que la voz de Castiel sonó solemne por la habitación.

                - ¿Sigues preocupado?

                Dean volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? –quiso añadir que no se conocían lo suficiente como para que tuviera ya una imagen de él. Lo cierto era que había acertado y no podía evitar estar preocupado.

                - A veces te relajas y otras te tensas sin motivo aparente. Sin saberlo, cuando tu menté está vagando por ahí, cambias la expresión de la cara e incluso mueves varios músculos. Eso es que estás muy preocupado por algo.

                A Dean sólo le faltó mirarle con la boca abierta.

                - ¿Has estudiado psicología o qué?

                Castiel sonrió.

                - No. Veo “miénteme”. ¿Tú la sigues? Es una gran serie.

                Ahora fue el turno de Dean de echarse a reír. Ese Castiel era un tipo muy curioso. Le gustaba ver cómo reaccionaba ante todas las cosas nuevas que veía, que era casi todo. Él no tenía ni veinte años y ya estaba cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Ver a Cas disfrutar de lo más simple le ponía de buen humor y le hacía olvidar lo amargado que estaba él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero decidió contarle parte de la historia.

                - Mi padre y yo tuvimos una gran… discusión ayer. Cogí el coche y me fui a dar una vuelta. Entonces se me pinchó una rueda y acabé en tu casa –sonrió, pensando en lo curioso que era el destino.

                - Tienes que llamar a tu padre para decirle que estás bien.

                - ¿No tendrías tú que hacer lo  mismo con ese tal Zacarías?

                Quizás, pero no era lo mismo y Castiel se lo intentó hacer ver.

                - Pero es tu padre, tendrías que…

                - Es mejor que durmamos algo, Cas. Nos tenemos que levantar muy pronto-. Dean lo cortó tajante. Alargó la mano para apagar la luz y luego se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar apoyado sobre la almohada-. Que descanses.

                - Tú también.

                Dean se quedó dormido prácticamente en el acto, pero Cas no. Se quedó quieto mirando al techo sin moverse por temor a despertar a su compañero de cama. Nunca había dormido con nadie en su vida y no sabía qué hacer o no. Incluso pestañear le creaba dudas. Los leves ronquidos de Dean a su lado le daban la ligera sospecha de que costaría algo más que un simple pestañeo para despertarle, pero aún así Cas cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir. Descansar era fundamental y el día siguiente sería muy… largo.

                Castiel cayó rendido en cuestión de minutos.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

                La luz del amanecer se colaba entre las cortinas y lo fue llenando todo de un leve tono dorado. Eso indicaba que el día iba a ser bueno y soleado, como era habitual en esa época del año.

                Dean comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Durante un segundo se sintió desorientado porque no le sonaba el techo mugriento de esa habitación. Luego tomó conciencia y recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Miró hacia ese lado de la cama para ver si ya se habría despertado cuando la imagen que se encontró lo dejó totalmente estupefacto; en algún momento de la noche se tenía que haber metido debajo de la colcha, porque él recordaba perfectamente estar encima. Ahora estaba ahí dentro, calentito y con Castiel durmiendo, abrazado a su pecho y tumbado sobre gran parte de su cuerpo. El pánico se apoderó de él porque eso era lo último que esperaba encontrarse cuando se despertara, y no es que el muchacho no le gustase, es que _no_ estaban ahí para eso. ¿Verdad?

                No lo era.

                Fue a desembarazarse de ese abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba en absoluto. Entonces se detuvo a mirar a Castiel. Dormía sobre su pecho como un bendito, con los labios ligeramente separados y una mano puesta sobre su estómago. Dean se quedó mirando esos dedos largos sobre su camiseta.

                Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _Dean  no. No lo hagas. Sácatelo de la cabeza  ya. Dean…_

                - Dean… -Castiel se había despertado y había elevado la cabeza para mirarle-. Buenos días.

                Dean había bajado la cabeza y ambas quedaron peligrosamente cerca. Esos labios gruesos y aún separados no ayudaban en absoluto a intentar controlar lo que su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir. Por suerte Castiel parecía ajeno a todo porque se levantó alejándose de él.

                - Supongo que tenemos que darnos prisa para salir a buena hora.

                Dean no reaccionó. Espero a que Castiel se levantara y fuera hacia el baño. Cuando salió dos minutos más tarde, Dean aún seguía en la cama.

                - ¿Aún sigues cansado? ¿Necesitas dormir más?

                - No –se incorporó-. Es que se me ha quedado dormido el brazo –mintió.

                Castiel enrojeció un poco y eso le hizo más adorable aún.

                - Lo siento.

                - Bah, volveré a tener sangre en el hombro, no te preocupes –se masajeó para demostrar que era real-. ¿Qué tal si me esperas en la cafetería? Pídeme el desayuno más grande que haya.

                - De acuerdo –Cas le sonrió, se puso la chaqueta y salió de allí cerrando la puerta suavemente.

                Dean aprovechó para levantarse. Entonces bajó la cabeza y miró la verdadera razón por la que no se había levantado antes; una erección. El joven Winchester no sabía si se debía a la proximidad de Cas o a algún sueño que hubiera tenido del que no se acordaba. Fue hacia el baño y se echó agua en la cara. Ojalá tuviera tiempo de darse una ducha fría. O de cascársela.

                - Genial –murmuró contra la toalla mientras se secaba la barbilla-. Sencillamente un momento genial para empalmarte. Bravo, Dean.

                Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, el joven cogió su chaqueta de encima de la mesa y salió de allí.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

                Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino. Durante el trayecto, Dean le había enseñado a jugar a todos los juegos de carretera que se conocía. Castiel había participado en todos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Señalaba cada cosa que le llamaba la atención y le pedía a Dean que le dijera qué era. Éste lo hacía con una sonrisa en  la boca. Castiel era tan fácil de contentar que resultaba encantador. Cuando apenas quedaba media hora para llegar a Disney World, Castiel se quedó en silencio y totalmente quieto en el coche, como si de pronto hubiera agotado las pilas

                - Hey Cas, ¿qué te pasa?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - Nuestro viaje está terminando, Dean. ¿Y si Disney World no es lo que yo había pensado?

                - Dicen que a veces la emoción de llegar es mejor que la de haber llegado –Dean se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera-. Cuando lleguemos allí ya verás que es mil veces mejor de lo que nunca hayas podido soñar.

                Castiel sonrió a medias.

                - ¿Y con qué soñaré ahora?

                - Crea nuevos sueños y cúmplelos –se volvió brevemente hacia él y le sonrió-. No dejes nunca de luchar por ellos –sentenció-. Mira, allí está el primero de los parkings para entrar. No podemos acercarnos más. Te dejo aquí y tendrás que coger uno de esos estúpidos trenecitos hasta llegar a la puerta.

                - ¿No vienes conmigo?

                Dean frenó el coche hasta dejarlo totalmente inmovilizado. No se había planteado quedarse allí. Tenía que volver a casa. John estaría muy preocupado y aún le quedaba un largo recorrido de vuelta. Solo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Cas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él? Quizás cuando regresara a casa podría irle a buscar y quedar alguna que otra tarde para tomar algo… pero sin duda no iba  a ser lo mismo.

                - Dean. ¿Vienes conmigo?

                Dean despejó la mente de toda esa maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando y asintió.

                - Si quieres que vaya contigo, lo haré –Dean sonrió cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de felicidad de Cas. Aparcó el coche en una hilera larguísima y salieron para buscar el ticket y montarse en el tren que los llevaría hacia el recinto-. Cas… antes me gustaría  hacer una llamada, ya sabes. Para que no se preocupen y eso.

                Castiel asintió.

                - Vale. Voy comprando las entradas –el ángel comenzó a hurgarse en el bolsillo para buscar el dinero cuando encontró el plato que le había regalado Estrella-. ¿Me lo guardas?

                Dean miró la cosa redonda y el dibujo tan feo que había sobre él. Aceptó sin decir nada. Luego sacó algo suelto del bolsillo y caminó hacia la primera cabina de teléfonos que encontró, que estaba un poco lejos.

                Castiel se quedó allí en medio contando el dinero que le quedaba cuando una voz que conocía demasiado bien le llegó sobre su espalda.

                - ¿Divirtiéndote sin mí, Castiel?

                El ángel se dio la vuelta y se topó con la cara enfurecida de Zacarías.

                - Puedo explicártelo…

                - ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué no querías hacerlo? ¿Qué te han obligado? –conforme hablaba, la cara se le iba poniendo cada vez más colorada y los labios blanquecinos-. Me has desobedecido, Castiel. Con lo bien que me he portado siempre contigo y tú me lo pagas escapándote.

                - ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Yo…

                - ¡No me des explicaciones, no las quiero! –lo cortó-. Vámonos a casa.

                Castiel se volvió hacia Dean que estaba a bastantes metros de él y vuelto hacia la cabina.

                - He llegado tan lejos… Además Dean va a quedarse a ver Disney World conmigo.

                Zacarías lanzó una risotada monumental.

                - ¿Eso te ha dicho? Lo que está esperando es que le pagues el dinero que le has prometido –Zacarías dio una vuelta alrededor de él y luego volvió a acoplarse tras su espalda, ambos mirando a Dean-. ¿Te piensas que te he mentido? Ya verás, tiéntale con el dinero y su cd y seguro que se inventa cualquier tontería para salir pitando.

                - Yo…

                Zacarías se volvió melodramáticamente hacia Castiel y le agarró por los hombros.

                - ¿No me crees ahora? ¿Todos estos años cuidando de ti y dándote lo mejor para que ahora confíes en el primer niñato que se te cruza?

                - No –Castiel se sentía agobiado y el cerebro iba a estallarle en cualquier momento.

                - No te engaño, Cas. Nunca lo he hecho. Ponle a prueba y ya verás como no miento.

                Castiel asintió. Se deshizo del agarre de Zacarías y caminó lentamente hacia la cabina. Mientras tanto Dean parecía tener una agitada conversación.

                - No te oigo papá. ¿Dónde estás? Tu móvil no tiene buena cobertura.

                - ¡Hijo no te muevas de ahí, ya estamos llegando! –la voz de John sonó demasiado preocupada-. Todo saldrá bien.

                - ¿Qué? Oye papá, yo…

                La comunicación se cortó y Dean se quedó extrañado. Su padre iba en el coche con alguien y se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. ¿Cómo diablos se habría enterado? Cuando se volvió, Cas venía hacia él con el semblante muy serio y a lo lejos vio a un señor vestido de chaqueta hablando con un policía. Ambos lo miraban de mala manera.

                - Dean… -Castiel comenzó a hablar en cuanto llegó a su lado-. He pensado no hace falta que vengas conmigo. Ya te has entretenido bastante y tu padre te estará esperando. Lo mejor será que te dé el dinero, tu cd y que vuelvas a casa.

                Dean se estaba enterando a medias. A lo lejos, Zacarías asentía con la cabeza y el policía cogía el walkie talkie mientras seguía mirando a Dean.

                - ¿Qué? Ah sí el dinero. Vale, dámelo. Tengo que irme. Es tarde, ¿sabes?

                Castiel se quedó mudo y el corazón comenzó a irle a mil. Zacarías iba a tener razón al fin y al cabo. Siempre había estado protegiéndole de todo mal y con Dean Winchester tampoco se había equivocado. Sacó un fajo de billetes grandes del bolsillo y se lo dio.

                - Gracias por todo –Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de su camino, ya que Dean parecía tener mucha prisa por quitarse del medio.

                - Sí, vale –Dean no le quitaba ojo al policía, que se había echado mano al cinturón para comprobar que llevaba su arma-. Déjame paso, Cas…

                - ¡Eh tú, no te muevas! –El policía sacó el arma y lo apuntó.

                Un coche de policía paró cerca de ellos con un volanzato. De él salió un policía entradito en años, John Winchester y Sammy.

                - ¡Hijo, no te muevas!

                Dean estaba asombrado. ¿Qué era todo ese lío?

                Zacarías caminó detrás del policía y se acercó a él. Al joven le temblaba la pistola en la mano.

                - Ese muchacho es peligroso, agente. ¿Va a dejarle escapar? –las palabras murmuradas de Zacarías se le colaron en la mente a propósito como un cántico cautivador.

                - ¡Alto o disparo!

                - ¡Pero qué diablos! –Dean no entendía nada. Levantó las manos y algunas de las monedas que le habían sobrado de la llamada se le escaparon de la palma. En un acto reflejo fue a cogerlas y se movió todo lo rápido que pudo. El joven policía se asustó y disparó.

                Un _bang_ retumbó en el aire y luego todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando qué diablos había pasado, sin moverse y sin apenas respirar. El mundo pareció seguir adelante cuando de pronto Dean se llevó una mano a mitad del estómago y cayó de rodillas.

                - ¡Dean! –Castiel lo intentó sujetar, cayendo él al suelo también.

                - ¡Hijo! –John intentó llegar hasta Dean, pero el policía que iba con él lo detuvo.

                - No se mueva.

                John estuvo a punto de mandar a ese tío a la mierda, pero el temblor del cuerpo de Sammy agarrado al suyo lo hizo abrazarle con fuerza y esperar a que el policía se ocupara de todo.

                - Dean… -Castiel lo llamó cuando vio que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Todo a su alrededor se estaba llenando de sangre-. Dean, te vas a poner bien, ya verás.

                El ángel puso sus manos sobre la herida intentando detener la sangre, pero no sirvió para nada; Dean cada vez estaba más pálido y con menos fuerza en el cuerpo. De pronto perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y cayó sobre las piernas de Cas.

                - Dean… -los ojos de Cas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-. No puedes morirte.

                Dean intentó sonreír, pero apenas le salió una triste mueca.

                - Cas –murmuró sin fuerzas-, te he mentido. Lo siento.

                Castiel intentó hacerle callar pero Dean quería seguir hablando.

                - No sólo me había peleado con mi padre… también me acusaron de algo que no había cometido y me escapé –con el primer golpe de tos que le dio, un hilito de sangre cayó por la comisura de la boca y llegó hasta los pantalones de Castiel-. Estaba huyendo de la policía cuando encontré tu casa, Cas. Cuando te encontré.

                - Yo también te he mentido, Dean –Castiel se apartó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Soy… soy un ángel.

                Dean lo miró. Apenas le quedaba brillo en la mirada y el corazón había dejado de latir.

                 - ¿Un ángel? –repitió. Otro golpe de tos le llenó la boca de sangre. Con dificultad la escupió para no ahogarse-. ¿Mi ángel?

                Castiel asintió.

                - Sí, Dean, pero no te mueras –lloró-. Te necesito.

                Dean apenas sonrió cuando sus ojos se quedaron inertes y su pecho dejó de moverse. Castiel lo zarandeó intentando demostrar que no estaba muerto realmente.

                - Dean… Dean –otra lágrima volvió a resbalar por sus mejillas-. No puedes morirte, Dean. No. ¡No!

                Castiel levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y gritó. Gritó tan agudo que varias lunas de los coches más cercanos se rompieron en mil pedazos. El cielo se oscureció de pronto y  unas nubes negras y grandes lo cubrieron todo.

                - Castiel.

                El ángel levantó la cabeza y vio un rayo de luz.

                - ¿Padre?

                - Castiel –Dios se volvió hacia Zacarías y lo miró-. No me has contado la verdad. Todo este tiempo nos has tenido engañados a todos. Dijiste que protegerías a Castiel y en cambio lo has usado a tu antojo. ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás tramando?

                Zacarías intentó excusarse, pero Dios chasqueó los dedos y el ángel desapareció. Luego se volvió para mirar a Castiel. Éste aún lloraba.

                - Cúrale, por favor –varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se quedaron pendientes de caer por el borde de su cara-. Por favor.

                Dios se arrodilló a su lado.

                - Puedes curarle tú, Castiel. Puedes usar tus poderes.

                Castiel levantó la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había detenido y todo estaba como en pausa.

                - No puedo usar mis poderes. Zacarías…

                - Zacarías te ha mentido todo este tiempo. Yo te diré la verdad –Dios puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Castiel y le mostró todo. Absolutamente todo.

                El ángel lo miró y comprendió el plan de Zacarías para robarle su vida y sus poderes. Dios se levantó y desapareció dejándole solo. Allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer y ahora era el turno de Castiel que labrara su propio destino.

                Sonriendo, Castiel bajó la cabeza para mirar a Dean.

                - Puedo curarte, Dean. Puedo hacerlo –Castiel cerró los ojos y se concentró. Unas alas grandes y hermosas aparecieron en su espalda que los cubrió a ambos, rodeándolos y creando un espacio personal que los aislaba del mundo-. Despierta Dean, ahora puedes hacerlo.

                Poco a poco las mejillas del joven comenzaron a cobrar vida, volviéndose sonrosadas y llenas de pecas, como siempre. Abrió los ojos y el brillo estaba de nuevo en ellos. Dean Winchester volvía a respirar y a estar vivo.

                - ¿Qué demonios…? –Dean se acordaba absolutamente de todo; del disparo, de la sensación de desangrarse hasta morir y de volver de nuevo a la vida. Asombrado, pero sin moverse, miró a Castiel-. Eres de verdad un ángel.

                - Ya te lo he dicho –sonrió pletórico porque Dean estaba de nuevo a su  lado.

                - Cas, yo…

                - Shhhh –el ángel le cubrió los labios con un dedo para mandarle a callar-. Lo sé todo y ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más adelante. ¿No crees?

                Dean asintió. Se quedó mirándole un poco más y luego se incorporó, ambos aún dentro de las alas del ángel.

                - La gente va a flipar cuando salgamos de aquí.

                - No recordarán nada. Sólo tú y yo sabremos lo que ha pasado –una leve brisa atravesó las esponjosas alas y una pluma acarició la mejilla de Dean. Castiel sonrió, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes y hermosos. Ahora jamás podría apartarse de ese humano. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y no le importaba. A partir de ahora ese sería su único sueño-. Dean.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Bésame.

                Dean esbozó una mueca divertida con los labios.

                - Pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca –respondió acercándose a él sin dudarlo. Posó con mucho cuidado sus  labios sobre los del ángel como si fuera a partirse y lo besó. Apenas fue un leve roce sin profundizar en él. Lo acarició con el labio inferior. Lo saboreó, y esa simple caricia fue más profunda, como si le hubiera tocado el alma. Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró, consciente de que había sido un beso torpe y casi infantil-. Puedo darlos mejores, te lo aseguro.

                Castiel le sonrió.

                - Entonces tendré que prepararme para cuando llegue ese momento –las alas comenzaron a abrirse y los dejó expuestos de nuevo al mundo que seguía en pausa-. ¿Preparado?

                Dean asintió. En menos de un segundo todo se puse en marcha otra vez.

                - ¡Hijo! –John intentó llegar hasta Dean, pero el policía que iba con él lo detuvo.

                - No se mueva –el policía se acercó hacia ellos mientras miraba al otro policía más joven y que había disparado-. Warren, ¿qué diablos has hecho?

                Todos, el policía, John y Sammy llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

                - ¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia! –John buscaba frenético su teléfono móvil.

                - Tranquilo papá, estoy bien –Dean se abrió la chaqueta y sacó del bolsillo el plato que Castiel le había dado para que se lo guardara un rato antes. Ese trasto había detenido la bala y lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

                - Es… increíble –Sammy pasó la mano por el plato roto y luego sobre la piel de su hermano, que parecía tener algunas magulladuras, pero que estaba bien al fin y al cabo. No había ni una sola gota de sangre en ninguna parte.

                - Hijo –el policía lo ayudó a levantarse a él y a Castiel y lo miró severamente-. Hace un rato nos llegó un aviso por radio de que habían cogido al ladrón y que tú no habías sido el culpable. No obstante sí que es cierto que huiste de un coche policial, ¿no?

                Dean agachó la cabeza. Ahora empezaba realmente lo malo.

                - Lo siento, de verdad…

                - ¡Dean no puede ir a la cárcel, es inocente! –Sam intentó proteger a su hermano porque él sí que confiaba en él-. Jamás le haría daño a nadie.

                El policía se volvió hacia el pequeño.

                - Lo sabemos y no te preocupes que no irá a la cárcel; sólo tendrá que prestar servicio comunitario un par de meses –luego se volvió hacia Dean-. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando lleguéis a casa pasaros por la comisaría de policía.

                Dean asintió. Había salido más airoso de lo que se esperaba.

                El policía se fue y los dejó a los cuatro solos. John abrazó a su hijo y luego abrazó a Castiel cuando Dean le dijo que minutos antes Cas le había dado esa cosa para que se la guardara.

                - Gracias –John abrazó a Castiel en un enorme abrazo de oso-. Eres como un ángel de la guarda.

                Dean sonrió asintiendo por las palabras de su padre y abrazó a su hermano.

                - ¿Qué os parece si nos quedamos un par de días? –Dean soltó a Sammy que ya empezaba a resistirse y miró a Castiel-. Cas aún no ha visto Disney World.

                John asintió. Ahora mismo su hijo podía pedirle la luna que él la conseguiría de cualquier forma. Había estado demasiado cerca de perderle y no lo iba a consentir ni una vez más. También había dudado de él. Eso tampoco volvería a repetirse.

 

 

 

                Esa misma noche, ya muy tarde, los cuatro regresaban hacia casa en el Impala. John conducía, Sam iba en el asiento del copiloto arropado por la chaqueta de su padre y con el semblante igual de feliz que puede tener un niño después de haber pasado un día casi mágico. En el asiento trasero iban Dean y Castiel, ambos tapados por una manta y medio dormidos.

                - ¿Lo has pasado bien? –Dean, que tenía la cabeza girada hacia su lado, le susurró a Cas esas palabras en el oído para que nadie más en el coche los escuchara.

                - Sí –respondió en ángel en el mismo tono.

                - ¿Ha cumplido tus expectativas? –Dean giró un poco el cuerpo y se quedó mirando hacia él-. Como tenías tanto  miedo de que en tus sueños fuera mucho más bonito que en la vida real…

                - Ha sido mil veces mejor, pero no por Disney World, sino por ti, Dean.

                Dean se sonrojó. Para él también había sido un día inolvidable y algo loco; Le disparaban, se enteraban de que existían los ángeles y encima estaba enamorado de uno.

                - Duérmete –Castiel también se volvió de lado y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de la frente del joven-. Yo velaré tus sueños.

                Dean sonrió. Cerró los ojos y pareció dormirse. Castiel se lo quedó mirando un rato. Pasó los labios con delicadeza sobre la sien de Dean y también cerró los ojos. John los miró por el espejo retrovisor e hizo una mueca con la cara. Bueno, mientras solo se besaran en la frente…

                Por suerte no podía ver las manos de Dean y Castiel unidas debajo de la manta. La yema del dedo índice de Dean recorría los dedos largos de Castiel de arriba abajo. Ambos estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se durmieron y aún así Dean seguía acariciándole la mano.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Espero que os haya gustado. Lo he hecho en este fin de semana rápido y corriendo, entre gritos y paneles de la #lacon. Como he dicho antes, os deseo un feliz día se San Valentín y que el amor os llene a todas. Pilladlo por donde queráis ;) Y si os portáis bien y os gusta el fic, puede que haga una segunda parte más acorde a nosotras.

 

Muakas!


End file.
